Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care
Plot End tag A fake trailer for the Portuguese Gremlins movie "Joelho-Alto Prejuizo Moral", translating as "Knee-high mischief". The rules of caring for a mischief creature include not putting them in heat (it makes them evil), not letting them touch a rainbow (it makes them even more evil) and not giving them salt (it makes them multiply). They can be restored to good by throwing holy water on them. They are also attracted to love and dislike Christmas. Their only weakness is the old shop owner (who has been detailing these rules via voice over) who is seen shotgunning the "mischiefs" in the trailer's climax. Recurring themes Continuity Running gags Pop culture references . *'Shout out': **Britta's cat is named "Chomsky"; this is probably a reference to political and social activist . **Actress was mentioned by Elroy as being his date to the premiere of "Lawnmower Man". **Frankie coins the "Jimmy Fallon complex", where you refuse to accept a person's newfound goodness as you had to deal with them when they were terrible. *'Product placement': **Deb, Goerge, Annie and Abed are shown to be playing the classic board game "Trouble". **Abed points out the child's vehicle Britta stole was a Huffy Green Machine. *'Use your allusion': **Jeff mentions the "Honeycomb Hideout" which is a reference to a series of commercials from the 70's and 80's promoting Honeycomb Cereal. It featured kids in a clubhouse dealing with adults looking to take their Honeycomb cereal. The jingle used in the ad became well known and at one point the kids had a robot mascot. One of those commercials can be seen HERE. **When discussing bad cinema from the 90's that featured Virtual Reality, Jeff alludes to the movie "Disclosure". It had a scene in the film where Douglas plugs himself into an overly complex VR simulation of a file room just to look up some information. The moment is parodied during the part where Pelton tries to look up a serial number. The first person VR perspective Pelton uses is also lifted directly from the movie. The VR scene from "Disclusure" can be seen HERE. **Jeff refers to Pelton as "White Morpheus" and Elroy as "The Architect" referencing " " film franchise and the characters of "Morpheus" and the "The Architect".'' }} Meta references genre, particularly foreign knockoffs of big Hollywood films, complete with illogical plotting and cheap effects. }} Production Trivia *This is the first episode in which Shirley doesn't appear, having left the show after the previous season and made a cameo in the previous episode. This makes Jeff, Annie, Abed and Britta the only characters to appear in every episode, which will remain true until the end of the series. *"Natalie Is Freezing" makes two appearances before being fully introduced in "Basic Crisis Room Decorum". A snippet of their song "Pillar of Garbage" may be heard playing in Britta's car as she pulls up to her parent's house. Britta is wearing one of their t-shirts when sleeping on the sofa. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes